1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used flat panel displays. LCDs include two display plates on which electrodes (hereinafter referred to as electric field generation electrodes) for generating an electric field are formed. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the display plates. The transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted by applying a voltage between the electric field generation electrodes to generate an electric field such that liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal layer are rearranged.